Camp HalfBlood Truth or Dare
by BlueberryMuffinsForLife
Summary: Things get crazy as Percy, Annabeth,Grover, The Stolls, and Katie Gardener play truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Half-blood Truth or Dare!**

**Hi everybody! This based after the 4****rd**** book. I will continue if I get at least three reviews!**

**Percy's POV**

Yes! Chiron let us have the afternoon off. I was walking back to my cabin when Grover came up to me.

"Hey G-man." I said.

"PERCY!" He had his _I-just-had-the-best-idea-ever_ look on his face.

"What?"

"Do you want to play truth or dare? Katie and the Stolls are playing!"

"Uh, sure." I said. It sounded fun, and I had nothing else to do.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth! Truth or Dare!" Grover asked me, quivering with excitement.

When Chiron had said we would get the afternoon off to do whatever wanted, I planned to make some more battle strategies for the war ahead. But here I was, playing truth or dare with Percy, Grover, The Stolls, and Kate Gardener. It was immature, illogical, and just plain stupid. But here I was.

"Fine. Truth." I said.

"Okay… Is it true that you kissed Percy when you two were In Mt. St. Helens?"

I stared at Grover in shock, which was soon replaced with anger. How did he know about that?

**Was it good, awesome, horrible? REVIEW! **

**PS. I will only continue if I get at least three reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews. They help me a lot. Anyways, here is Chapter 2!**

**Percy's POV**

**PS. Grover's thoughts will be **_italic. _**Percy's thoughts will be bold.**

I stared at Grover in shock. How did he know that? _"Empathy Link!" _something sang inside my head.** Grover? **I stared at Grover, who was smiling mischievously.

_That's Right!_

**How the heck did you do that?**

_I never told you this, but I can also feel your emotions if they are strong enough. Like the happiness you felt when Annabeth was kissing you._

**Shut up!**

_What? It's not like anybody else is listening._

"Percy? Grover?" I heard someone say.

_Come on, you better respond to your girlfriend._

**Say that again, and I will tell Annabeth you said that.**

_I shall shut up._

"PERCY!" Someone shook me, and I fell down.

"Huh?" I looked up. Everyone was staring at me.

"Percy, you do realize you and Grover have been staring at each other for the last couple minutes, right?" Said the Stolls in unison.

"Yeah, uh, let's just get back to the game." I sat up, I we started playing again.

"_So_, Annabeth, did you?" Grover asked, still smiling. I never knew a goat could be so evil.

She gave him one of her _I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-later _looks, and then answered, "Yes"

**I know it's not that good, the next one will be better. I should be able to upload one in maybe an hour; my laptop ran out of power. Remember to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow humanoids! Enjoy!**

**Ps. Sorry the chapters have been so short, the chapter after this one will be longer.**

**Grover's POV**

For a few seconds, everything was silent. Then the Stolls and I burst out laughing. Even though I was having a lot of fun, I feared for my life. The look Annabeth was giving me told me I was in for a lot of pain. I bet even Kronos himself would have ran away screaming if Annabeth gave him the look she was giving me. Percy didn't look mad at me, even though his face was redder than a tomato.

"Shut up, okay? Let's just get on with it." He said.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh, Grover was so going to get it.

"Grover, Truth or Dare." I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Dare!" He said confidently.

"Okay, just a second, I'm going to get it ready." I jogged off toward the big house. I went straight to the refrigerator in the back. I picked up one of Grover's Cheese Enchiladas and strolled back towards them.

"Ready, Annie-Beth?" Man, I hated it when he called me that. He was one evil little goat.

"Yep." I said confidently, " See this?" I said pointed toward the enchilada. " Call it disgusting and chuck it into the ocean."

**Grover's POV**

I whimpered. This was ten times worse than getting skewered by Annabeth's knife. I had to insult my enchilada, my beloved enchilada, and then throw it into the ocean. Wait, I thought, the Ocean! I looked at Percy with my most pleading look. He just shook his head.

"Sorry G-Man, no help from me."

Nooo! There was only _one_ thing that I loved more than enchiladas, and that was Juniper. Annabeth handed the Enchilada to me. I took it, my hand shaking.

"You're the most ugly, non-tasty enchilada I have ever laid eyes on." I told it, chucking it into the lake. And then I had A complete breakdown.

**Did you like it? REVIEW! Also if you have any characters or truths or dares do so share them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! INTRODUCING Thalia! This Chapter is a bit longer.**

**Katie Gardener's POV**

Grover fell over on to the ground, crying about his enchiladas. Wow. I knew enchiladas meant a lot to Grover, but I never knew they meant this much. Percy looked a little concerned, while Annabeth was still smiling. I wasn't surprised. That girl had no remorse when something didn't go her way. The Stolls were laughing the butts off which didn't exactly help the current situation with Grover.

"Will you guys _shut up_?" I whispered to them. Surprisingly, they instantly stopped laughing. Both of them had been acting weird around me lately.

"You can continue the game while we try to calm Grover down, Katie." Percy told me.

Yes! I thought. I was going to have some fun with this. I already had the best dare _ever._

"Travis, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!" He said.

"Fine, I dare you and Connor to pull a prank on the Hunters when they come tonight, and you have to let them know _you_ did it!"

Their faces paled so much they were starting to look like Nico. This was going to be fun.

"W-What prank?" They stammered. I whispered my plan into their ears.

"NO! Thalia will kill us!" They both said at the same time.

"That's the point." I said. The conch horn blew, signaling for dinner.

"After Capture the Flag we will continue the game." Grover sniffled.

**XXX**

**Travis's POV**

After dinner, and a very humiliating game of Capture the Flag with the Hunters(who obviously won), It was time for Connor and I to get our butts kicked Thalia. I half to admit I was going to enjoy seeing the look the Hunters' faces when they find their Cabin covered in posters of Taylor Lautner, and all the latest issues of _Teen Weekly_, and a huge poster that plastered the ceiling saying: BOYS RULE! Katie had told Connor and me to hide behind the cabin and knock on the window and wave after they saw everything. I was shaking from both fear and excitement.

The Hunters were making their way toward the cabin, chatting to each other about the game. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, was leading them. Connor gave a little squeak. He had had a crush on the Thalia since she became human again. I don't know why he had a crush on some Goth Emo girl( don't tell Thalia I said that). Sure she was pretty, but not my kind of girl. I myself may have developed just a small crush on Katie Gardener, not that she would ever like me back.

The Hunter's were at the door. This was it! They walked inside. I heard them yell and groan. Connor and I were silently laughing our heads off when Thalia screamed: "CONNOR, TRAVIS!" We looked up and that's when a million volts of electricity hit us in the face.

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as Both Connor and Travis went flying backwards into a tree, who turned out to be a tree nymph who punched them both in the face. Thalia came running out of her cabin, a silver knife in her hand. Before she could impale the now unconscious Stolls, Katie and Annabeth restrained her and calmed her down.

"UGH, I hate those-" the next word that came out of Thalia's mouth was so rude that I feel bad just for hearing it.

"Calm down Thals, it was just a joke." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well I want to see how funny they find it when they're dead!" she screeched.

**Katie's POV**

Once we calmed Thalia down, we went over to check on Connor and Travis. Both of them were alive but burned, mainly on their faces. I felt bad. I had never known Thalia personally, so I didn't know she would get so angry. Several of the Apollo Campers picked Travis and Connor up and carried them to the Infirmary.

"Er, Shall we continue?" said Grover.

**Did you like it? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I know we all hate Author's Notes but I won't be able to update over the weekend because I got banned from the computer. Anyways, please submit Dares or Truths in a review. **

**Adios Amigos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I have been un-banned! This chapter is extremely short. I will be able to update tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer (Which I forgot to add on every other chapter): I do not own Percy Jackson. Blah de de Blah.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do, what celebrity would you want to kiss, and who would you notify that you were dying?" I asked.

"Easy. I would jump off an airplane, kiss Brad Pitt, if I was not a Hunter of course, and notify Apollo so he could heal me." Thalia answered. She had decided to join us after the Stolls' "Incident". They were already back and playing with us. It was amazing what Ambrosia and Nectar could do for you.

"Brad Pitt? Seriously Thalia? That guy is like, twice your age!" Connor said.

"Why do you care? Jealous?" she shot back. He blushed deep red.

"N-No, of course not, why would-" He started.

"Ah, shut it, Connor. Let's just get on with the game. Truth or Dare, Connor?" Thalia said.

"Truth," He said, still blushing like mad.

"Okay, out of everybody here who would you like to date most?" she asked.

"Um, well, it kind of depends-"he rambled.

"Just say it already!" Thalia yelled.

"Er… you." He said sheepishly. Back to the infirmary again.

**Please, Please, REVIEW! You don't even need an account. Also if you do review(Please do!), if you have any Truths or Dares please share them. My tiny little mind is running out of ideas. **

**Anyways, Adios mi Amigos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everybody! Sorry that I didn't update over the weekend, it's just that I was very busy( and by busy I mean sitting in front of the computer all day playing Lord of The Rings Online), and so I wasn't able to update. Also sorry the chapters have been short but I have had to write each of them in less than fifteen minutes because of school. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Insert witty comment about not owning PJO here)**

**PS. The Dare in this chapter was requested by CharizardLover1.**

**Thalia POV**

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have beaten Connor into next week, but I was still ticked off at the prank they had pulled. And he wants to date me? Sorry Connor, but not going to happen, even if I was not a hunter.

"Thalia?" someone said. It sounded like Connor, but since he was still recovering from the beating I had gave him. It would probably take twice as long to heal his ego.

"THALIA!" I heard someone yell. I had been daydreaming.

"Yeah?" I said. It had been Travis who had been yelling.

"_Truth or Dare?_" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Uh, dare." I said. I was ready for anything he could throw at me.

"I dare you to jump into the water _while_ making an electric force field around you."

'What? No!" I said. If I did that I would go flying up into the air looking like a human fireworks show.

"You have to." He said.

"By what rules?" I asked. I was so not doing this.

"Grover?" Travis said slyly. Grover, who looked scared out of his wits that I was going to blast him if he told Connor the rules, just nodded slowly and said:

"Well, um, technically the rule is that if you don't do what the person asks you to, They get to make up something worse for you to do and you have to swear by the River Styx that you will do it."

"Fine," I said, 'What do you want me to do?"

"Well first, I want you to iris message Artemis and tell her that you quit the hunters, and then I want you to date Connor for four months- wait _years."_

"FINE! I jump in the water." I said. I was never, repeat _ne-v-er _going to date Connor, let alone anybody.

**Did you guys like it? I would have wrote more but sadly I have to go to school. I will continue if I get 10 reviews. I know, harsh, but I know you guys can do it. So seriously, click the button. I **_**Dare**_** you to(Pun intended.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I am SO SORRY I didn't update for such a long time, I was working on other stories that I have not posted yet but will over the summer. Anyways, the fluffiness between Katie and Travis was requested by an Awesome Author that goes by the name of SilverStoryOwl. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thalia's POV:**

Just as I was about to get in the water, I had a plan. A brilliant plan. A marvelous plan. A best-idea-ever plan. Not that I was surprised; I had a lot of them, being the almighty daughter of Zeus and everything. This was my awesome plan: I would secretly bribe Percy to create a bubble around me while I was under water so I didn't get blown sky high. The only problem was bribing him without anyone seeing.

**Percy's POV:**

This was going to be hilarious! I mean, afterwards when she got out of the water it would be scary, but it would be funny to watch. Annabeth and I had already made bets on how she was going to kill Travis. As she was about to jump into the water, She all of sudden had the hugest grin plastered on her face and I could literally(Well, not really) see a light bulb form on top of her head as they do in the cartoons I used to watch. She turned around.

"Um, Travis? Is it okay if I do this after Dinner?" Thalia asked. Aw, I was looking forward to seeing this.

"Why? Chicken?" Travis sneered. Bad idea. Thalia looked like she wanted to hurt Travis but then just said: "Uh, yeah. So can I do it after dinner?"

"What?" Travis said, a shocked expression on his face(No pun intended). I was shocked too. Thalia, scared? The only time I had ever seen her afraid was when we were in Apollo's Sun Chariot.

"You heard me." Was all she said. Everybody was looking at her as if she had grown an extra arm.

"Um, Okay then. In the meantime, Katie, Truth or Dare?" Travis asked, a smile back on his face.

**Katie's POV:**

"Dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to drink toilet water while trying to strangle yourself with a bunch of vines, and then have a whole batch of Demeter's Finest Pistachio cookies with hot sauce, and then, last but not least, grow vines all around the Ares Cabin." He said.

"What?"

'Do I really have to repeat myself again?"

"No it's just, how the heck do you think of all that stuff?" I asked. What, does he spend all his time thinking about ways to torture me? As if to answer my thoughts, Percy said:

"He doesn't, his brother does. Travis actually has a crush on you. Trust me, every time I knock unconscious in when we sword fight, He constantly mutters: _Katie_, and _I love you_ and other cheesy stuff like that. "

**Percy's POV**

Oh my Gods, did I just say that out loud? I didn't mean to. Travis turned bleat red. Man, he was going to _kill_ me. And I deserved it too. I knew he had had a crush on Katie for years, but I had never told anyone.

"Travis? Is that true?" Katie stuttered.

"Whatever, just do the dare Katie." He said. He shot me a look that made me feel more and more guilty by the second.

**Katie's POV**

"Um, okay." Was all I said. Under normal circumstances I would never do this. But I had just found out that Travis, out of all people, had a crush on _me_. Okay, I'll admit under all the layers of hate and annoyance that I had reserved just for him, I liked him too. Anyways, we all went to the washrooms. The boys waited outside, while Annabeth and Thalia cam inside to make sure I did it. Just before I entered the washroom, Percy grabbed my arm. He took out what looked like a Drachma made of sand and pinched a little off of it and gave it to me.

"_This will purify the water, throw it in_." He whispered to me.

"Thank you." I whispered back. We went into the girls washroom, I threw the little bit of the coin he gave me into the water, and then I drunk it. Strangely enough, it actually tasted really good. Annabeth and Thalia let me off the hook for the whole strangling myself with vines thing. I sweared I would thank Percy once I saw him again. Once we were finished, we walked out. All the boys were talking, and Travis and Percy seemed to be in an argument. They stopped immediately once they saw us.

'So you did it then?" Travis asked, blushing again as I looked at him.

"Yep. Let's move on to the next one." I said. We Iris messaged Demeter, my mom, and asked her for some cookies. We had to endure a long and boring story about how she got obsessed with cereal, but at least we got the cookies.**(I am actually planning to write a story about that!)** Then we went into the Big House to get the Hot Sauce. It was supposed to be reserved for Chiron's Brothers and Sisters whenever they came. Well, I hope they didn't mind us taking it. After a rather disgusting meal of cookies and hot sauce, and me throwing up a few times, it was time to move on to Growing Vines around the Ares cabin. I was actually looking forward to this one. Once there cabin was covered in moss and flowers, I whistled at them. They came outside, looked at their cabin, then looked at me, and then that's when I began to run.

"You Crinkled Dandelion!" Clarrise screamed as I ran away laughing.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Ten reviews and I'll continue. Hey, that rhymed… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, this is not an update(I'm sorry, I have been really busy), but just an authors note. I just want to say, I got a flame today, and it was HILARIOUS! You guys should read it. Also, its says I am an amateur. Well yes, I am an Amateur. That was kind of the point of why I picked this theme for the story. Anyways, I will definitely update once schools ends, which is in about a week. Thanks.**

**PS. Feel free to send me flames. I just realized how amusing they are.**

**-Sincerely,**

**BlueberryMuffinsForLife **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Also, I forgive you completely. I know what you mean though. Thanks for the apology. You are right though, this story isn't very good and definitely not original. For those of you that have no idea whats so ever for what I'm talking about, check out the reviews. This is not a full chapter, I just wanted to update.**

**Travis POV**

Okay, so Katie's prank on the Ares Cabin basically went from her running away laughing, to her running away screaming. A dozen warriors came out of the Ares cabin, most of them in their PJs, wielding wickedly sharp swords that didn't make the situation seem so funny. The only part that was kind of funny was the fact that Annabeth had given Katie her invisibility cap, and Katie had forgotten she'd had it. In the end she didn't need it though; The Ares Cabin was strong, but not fast.

Once she had gotten back, huffing and puffing, we continued the game… well, um, more like tried to. Annabeth was restraining Katie from beating the crap out of me. Lately, she seemed to hold a grudge against me, even if it was the smallest thing. Like seriously, who gets mad at someone just 'cause they gave them an apple that had a worm in it? Seriously. I thought Chiron said we have to unite and work together, or do my ears deceive me? Anyways, we continued on with the game.

**Thalia POV**

Okay, so the Hunters were mad with me. They thought I was spending way too much time with 'those campers'. Maybe I was. But I really didn't care. I mean, is it wrong for me to do something _normal_ for once. Also, it was going to be even more fun now that good Ol' Death Breath decided to play. He was like a little brother to me. Well, more like a big brother, him technically being like sixty years older than me. Connor had just gotten back from the infirmary, the idiot. Once I was able to get out of the Artemis Cabin, I headed down towards the beach where the others were playing.

"Hey Lightning Dolt." Nico greeted me. He was the only person allowed to call me that, anybody else and I would blast them to bits.

"What Up? Who's turn is it?" I said.

"Yours actually." He replied. He looked a little disgruntled for some reason. Maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Awesome, this is going to be fun." I said, clapping my hands together.

**Again, this is not a full chapter. R&R!**

**Sincerely,**

**BlueBerryMuffinsForLife.**


End file.
